


Kanaya and Roxy Have a Lovely Chat

by itsrose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Homestuck5, Masturbation, homestuck2, just regular friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsrose/pseuds/itsrose
Summary: Kanaya and Roxy get up to some enlightening conversation on the as-of-yet-unnamed green spaceship in the Homestuck^2 string of events.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Rose Lalonde/Terezi Pyrope
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	Kanaya and Roxy Have a Lovely Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Made with Homestuck5.com.

ROXY: so  
ROXY: kanayoo  
ROXY: kanyaz  
ROXY: kankan  
ROXY: kanny bb  
KANAYA: Yes Hello Roxy  
ROXY: hey  
ROXY: how u doin rn  
KANAYA: I Am Fine  
ROXY: yeah yeah kewl kewl  
ROXY: you look distacted or sleepy or st  
ROXY: uh i mean  
KANAYA: If You Are Being Delicate Because You Would Like Assess My State Of Mind Before Bringing Up An Equally Delicate Subject  
KANAYA: Such As Rose  
KANAYA: In Fact I Have Just Recently Had A Comforting Conversation With Dave  
KANAYA: I Think You Two May Benefit From Spending More Time Together  
ROXY: ...  
KANAYA: Regardless  
KANAYA: Rest Assured That I Have Accepted The Circumstances  
KANAYA: At Least Those That Have Presented Themselves To Me So Far  
KANAYA: I Have Not Learned About Her Possible Developing Caliginous Relationship With Terezi Yet  
ROXY: o  
ROXY: ...  
ROXY: u havent?  
KANAYA: I Havent What  
ROXY: uhhhhhhhh  
ROXY: heard about some rose x terezi thing?  
KANAYA: What Rose And Terezi Thing  
KANAYA: I Have Not Heard About Anything Like That Yet  
ROXY: o i just heard mb rose and terezi are like  
ROXY: uk  
ROXY: dark special friends  
ROXY: from u  
KANAYA: Oh  
KANAYA: I Had Not Heard About That Yet  
KANAYA: I See  
KANAYA: ...  
ROXY: crap sorry kanus  
ROXY: like my dawg  
ROXY: like kanus major ur my kanus major u k that  
KANAYA: I Am Your Canis Major  
ROXY: yeah not like  
ROXY: kanaya anus  
KANAYA: No Not Like That  
ROXY: lol no no way  
ROXY: newho  
ROXY: so  
ROXY: what you think about that  
KANAYA: Well I Am Still Processing It Since I Just Heard About It  
ROXY: yeah its a lot  
KANAYA: I Cannot Say I Am Not Feeling Rumblings Of Jealousy  
KANAYA: Even Though It Seems Squarely A Connection Involving A Different Romantic Quadrant  
KANAYA: But  
ROXY: ...?!  
KANAYA: I Think  
KANAYA: I Am Finding Myself  
KANAYA: A Tiny Bit Tittilated  
ROXY: :OOOOO!!!!  
ROXY: omg kanaba you are nuts  
KANAYA: Yes I Am Starting To Feel This  
KANAYA: Yeah Oh That Is Hot  
ROXY: wuts hot  
KANAYA: I Am Imagining Hot Goings On  
KANAYA: With My Wife And Another Woman  
ROXY: lol keno u nassy  
ROXY: u nassy kappa  
KANANA: Oh Dear  
KANASKAP: Oh Dear Oh Boy Oh Wow  
KANAYA: Oh Dear Oh Heavens To Betsy I Do Declare This is Wicked  
ROXY: i cant believe this  
ROXY: ur really rubbin urself down there  
ROXY: like crazy wow  
ROXY: i think i shall 2 lol ;)  
KANAYA: Yes Let Us Rub Our Genitals With Our Hands Over Our Clothes  
ROXY: ok lol u r crazy  
ROXY: woo here we go  
KANAYA: Oh Dear Oh DEAR OH BOY  
KANAYA: OH WOW I AM REALLY GOING AT IT  
KANAYA: YES  
KANAYA: FORGET THIS IM GETTING MY HUGE FEMALE TROLL COCK OUT FROM UNDER THIS DRESS  
ROXY: yeah get it grrl  
KANAYA: IM GETTING IT  
KANAYA: YES  
KANAYA: YES I AM GETTING IT  
ROXY: ive never seen this side of you before  
KANAYA: YOUVE NEVER SEEN THE UNDERSIDE OF THIS GIANT DICK OF MINE BEFORE EITHER  
ROXY: no not the top either really  
KANAYA: YES  
KANAYA: NO PART OF IT AT ALL UNTIL THIS MOMENT  
KANAYA: OOOH  
KANAYA: OOOOH AHHHHH  
KANAYA: OH MERCY IM ABOUT TO COME  
ROXY: wow already  
KANAYA: OH MY STARS AND GARTERS  
KANAYA: OH YEAH I AM SPEWING STEAMING HOT PALE GREEN FEMALE TROLL SEMEN ALL OVER THE ROOM AND OUT INTO THE HALLWAY  
KANAYA: OUT OF MY PULSING NOOKSCRAPER  
KANAYA: AFTER JERKING IT AROUND A WHILE  
ROXY: that is so true  
ROXY: u r v good at saying like  
ROXY: essacly and percisely what is happening rn  



End file.
